Life
by RandomWarning
Summary: For Sokka, things have just seemed to get worse after the birth of his daughter; and he's finding it difficult to cope. Tokka.


**Hola, bonjour, and hello everyone!! Sorry I haven't posted in a while. Things have been a bit...hectic lately. Plus, I've been lazy. BUT, here's one I've had for a while but haven't had the time to post. I promise more to come soon. And, as always, a BIG thank you to my Waterbending Beta, LadyBaSingSe. R&R please. Enjoy!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender. At all. Kaythnxbai.**

Life

Rolling over, I stretched immensely and tried to fall back asleep. Opening my eyes, I tried to adjust to the light. I groaned and rolled back over. Instead of closing my eyes, I stared at the crib right across from me. I sighed briefly and abandoned any thoughts of sleep to get up. I slowly walked over to the structure and stared inside it, allowing myself to reach down and gingerly stroke the hair from the baby's face. Immediately, the girl stirred and awakened, turning her head and letting her delicate green eyes stare up at me.

***

_So much was going on at once; it was hard for me to keep up. I saw my sister run past me so many times, that I already lost count. I tried to help, but it seemed I was doing more screwing up than helping. It was when I was helping Aang that it began. First, it started out as a low moan, and then it gradually rose in decibels. Before I knew it, she was screaming bloody murder. Aang and I ran in to help, but Katara just pushed us back out. Eventually, I managed to finagle my way in, and was horrified by the scene before me. Blood. It was everywhere. I turned to my sister, for some sort of explanation, but she simply put something in my arms, shoved me out of the room, dragged Aang in, and closed the door. All in one swift waterbender-like movement. Once I recovered from my daze, I walked down the hall and entered mine and my wife's room. It was then that I unwrapped the bundle thrust into my arms. I gasped at the sight. It was a beau tiful baby girl, staring up at me with eyes the same color as her's. _

_***_

I shook my head, trying to clear my head of the memory. I reached down, picked up the girl, and gently cradled her in my arms. Staring down at her, I marveled at how perfect she looked; just like her mother. A knock on my door brought me out of my reverie.

"Come in," I called. The door opened to reveal my sister. She strode in and stood before me, a look of compassion and concern filling her eyes. I looked at her briefly before staring back down at the girl in my arms.

"How are you?" she asked me. I shrugged, indifferent.

"How is she?" I asked, not bothering to look up at my sister. She sighed and reached out and gently brushed her fingertips across the baby's face. "Nothing is certain," she replied. After stroking the girl's face again, she said, "Jade… Such a beautiful name."

I looked up, and Katara followed suit. The Waterbender's eyes, so full of love and understanding, stared back at my own, sorrowful and almost devoid of all hope. She smiled and it seemed to illuminate her blue eyes; which rivaled my own. Then, just as abruptly as she had arrived, she slipped away and left.

Turning, I looked out the window and noticed it was getting late, so I carefully placed Jade back in her crib, and left to get something to eat.

It was around midnight when I returned to our room. Luckily, Aang and Katara agreed to take care of Jade while I was gone. I checked on her briefly before climbing into bed. I sighed and just lay in bed for a while, contemplating. I turned my head and noticed the moon was out tonight. Closing my eyes, I did the last thing I could think of; I prayed to the Spirits. One spirit in particular.

_Yue…I'm sorry. I'm sorry I couldn't protect you. And I couldn't hold on to Suki either. But…please. Don't let me lose her. She's everything I've got left. Both her and Jade. Please…_

The prayer got cut short as sleep finally decided to overtake me.

***

I estimated it to be around midday when I awoke. I rubbed my eyes blearily and sat up. I hastily pulled my hair back into its usual warrior's wolf tail, and strode over to Jade's crib. I looked down and my eyes went wide at what I saw. Empty. The crib was empty. I ran up to the door, flung it open, and flew down the hallway.

Only one thought filled my head. Jade. The only thing I had left. Without her too, I was nothing. Nothing…

I stopped only when I rounded the corner and slammed straight into my sister. A wet pool formed around us from the water that she had spilled. She huffed, bended the water back into the bowl, and glared at me.

"Honestly, Sokka, watch where you're going once in a while," she scolded, putting a hand on her hip.

"What's wrong Sokka?" asked Aang. I looked over at the Avatar, who I didn't notice was there a minute ago. Katara stared up at me and saw the fear and desperation reflected in my eyes.

"Sokka?" she asked, tentatively reaching a hand out towards me. I shrunk away from her hand and stared her dead in the eyes.

"Jade…where…can't find…" I stumbled. Katara placed a hand delicately on my shoulder.

"Sokka, calm down," she told me.

I took a deep breath, and then said, "Jade's missing." Katara, retracting her hand, glanced at her husband briefly, and then smiled. That's about the time when I just lost it. "What is wrong with you two?! My daughter is missing, and you're just standing there smiling!?" I yelled.

Katara sighed, and said, "Jade is fine."

"What?" I said, confused.

She sighed again and said, "Follow me". I obediently follow her and Aang down the hall, and we stop in front of a door.

Turning to me, she said, "Now. She's in there. But, Sokka…breathe before you enter." And with that, she takes her husband's hand and leaves. Facing the door, I take my sister's advice, breath, and then curiously open the door.

I take a few steps into the room and stop cold. Staring back at me is both a pair of emerald green eyes and an all-too-familiar pair of jade ones. My breath caught in my throat, I slowly walked around to the side of the bed. Upon seeing me, Jade reached out a tiny hand to me and cooed softly. I smiled and reached my hand out to her. She grasped one of my fingers tightly. With my other hand, I brushed the woman's cheek softly. She turned her head slightly at my touch.

"Sokka?" she whispered, voice strained, her eyes searching for mine.

It was then that all the tears that I had been holding in flowed forth.

"Toph," I murmured. I gingerly leaned down and pressed my lips lightly to hers. She weakly returned the favor. I moved her gently and crawled into bed next to her. I carefully wrapped my arms around both her and Jade. Toph leaned her head on my shoulder and I pressed my lips to her forehead as she smiled slightly whilst closing her eyes.

I looked up and saw the moon shining brightly through the window, illuminating both Toph and Jade's faces, and reflecting off the betrothal necklace Toph still wore. I smiled, relieved, and looked down at the two loves I cradled. I promised never to let anything happen to them.

Looking up at the moon, I whispered, "I don't know how, but thank you, Yue. Thank you."

Then, I closed my eyes and fell into the first peaceful sleep I had in quite some time.

_  
__**A/N: So, how'd I do? I liked this one particularly. It kinda made me cry though...yeah, I hate depressing stories. So why do I write them? I have no idea...**_


End file.
